House of Mouse: Donald's Heroes Vs. Villains
In the Donald's birthday, Mickey and his pals and with the Disney series heroes, have their hands full when Merlock's ghost teams up with the Villains from Darkwing Duck, DuckTales, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers and TaleSpin (Beagle Boys, Magica De Spell, Flintheart Glomgold, Fat Cat and his gang, Rat Capone, Arnold Mousenegger, Sugar Ray Lizard, Don Karnage and his pirates, Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, The Liquidator, Quackerjack, Steelbeak, Ammonia Pine, Tuskernini, Taurus Bulba, Hammerhead Hannigan, Hoof & Mouth, Professor Moliarty, Jambalaya Jake, Camille Chameleon, Paddywhack, Gumbo, Lilliput Gooney and The Bug Master)in a wild attempt to turn the House of Mouse into the House Of Villains. Donald, Mickey and their pals are an idea. Meanwhile the villains, watch the ultimate face-off as these scene-stealing scoundrels grab the stage for the showstopping musical number, "It's Our House Return!" Can Merlock, The Fearsome Five, Beagle Boys and company take the house? Or will Donald, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Pluto, Daisy, Pete and their pals, and their heroes: Darkwing Duck, Uncle Scrooge, Bonkers, Chip 'n Dale and other heroes close the curtain on this band of villains. Villains by movie/TV show *'Classic Disney Cartoons and Comic Books': Lonesome Ghosts *'The Wuzzles': Crock, Brat and Flizard *'DuckTales': Beagle Boys, Magica De Spell and Flintheart Glomgold *'Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers': Fat Cat and his gang, Rat Capone, Arnold Mousenegger and Sugar Ray Lizard *'TaleSpin': Don Karnage and his pirates and Ivanod Spigot *'Darkwing Duck': Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, The Liquidator, Quackerjack, Steelbeak, Ammonia Pine, Tuskernini, Taurus Bulba, Hammerhead Hannigan, Hoof & Mouth, Professor Moliarty, Jambalaya Jake, Camille Chameleon, Paddywhack, Gumbo, Lilliput Gooney, High Command and The Bug Master *'Bonkers': The Collector, Wacky Weasel, Wolf, Al Vermin, Flaps the elephant and The Ape *'Marsupilami': Norman *'DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp': Merlock Disney Heroes by movie/sequel movie/TV show *Classic Disney Cartoons and Comic Books: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Gus Goose, Pete, Ludwig Von Drake, Clara Cluck, Max Goof, Chip 'n Dale, Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack, The Phantom Blot, Mortimer Mouse, April, May and June Duck, Humphrey the Bear, Ranger, J. Audubon Woodlore, Brownstone National Park Bears, Pluto's Good and Bad Consciences, Chief O'Hara, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, Flowers and Trees, the Three Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Wolves, the Skeleton Dancers, a Merry Dwarf, a Lamp from The Whoopee Party, the Lonesome Ghosts, Professor Owl, Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom, Paul Bunyan, Babe the Big Blue Ox, Casey's daughters, the Black Robot from Mars and Beyond and various Black-and-White Characters *'DuckTales': Gyro Gearloose, Doofus Drake, Fenton Crackshell/Gizmoduck, Bubba the Cave Duck and Tootsie the Triceratops *'Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers': Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack and Zipper *'Darkwing Duck': Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Hubblefoot, Herb Hubblefoot, Binkie Hubblefoot, Tank Hubblefoot, Morgana McCawber, Stegmutt, Neptunia, Vladimir Glizzlycloff, J. Gander Hooter and Dr. Sarah Bellum *'Bonkers': Bonkers D. Bobcat, Fall Apart Rabbit and Toots *'Marsupilami': Marsupilami and Maurice the gorilla *'The Three Little Pigs': Practical Pig *'The Lion King': Timon & Pumbaa *'Mulan': Mushu and Cri-Kee Category:Original Movies Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Films based on television shows Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Mickey Mouse movies Category:Films Category:Halloween productions Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Disney animated films Category:DisneyToon Studios films Category:Fan Fiction